sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bela Lugosi filmography
Bela Lugosi (1882–1956), best known for the original screen portrayal of Bram Stoker's Dracula in 1931, was in a large number of movies during the course of his career. The following list is believed complete. 1910s *''Nászdal'' (1917) *''Az Ezredes'' (1917) *''A Régiséggyüjtö'' (1917) *''Leoni Leo'' (1917) *''Casanova'' (1918) *''Lulu'' (1918) *''Álarcosbál'' (1918) *''Küzdelem a létért'' (1918) *''(Spring Tempest) Tavaszi vihar'' (1918) *''Lili'' (1918) *''Az Élet királya'' (1918) *''A 99-es számú bérkocsi'' (1918) 1920s *''Die Sklavenhalter von Kansas-City'' (1920) *''Die Frau im Delphin'' (1920) *''Die Fluch der Menschheit'' (1920) *''Die Teufelsanbeter'' (1920) *''Hypnose'' (1920) *''Der Tanz auf dem Vulkan'' (1920) *''Nat Pinkerton im Kampf'' (1920) *''Der Januskopf'' (1920) *''Der Wildtöter und Chingachgook'' (1920) *''Der Im Rausche der Milliarden'' (1920) *''Auf den Trümmern des Paradieses'' (1920) *''Der Letzte der Mohikaner'' (1920) *''Die Todeskarawane'' (1920) *''Die verschwundene Million'' (1921) *''Ihre Hoheit die Tänzerin'' (1922) *''The Silent Command'' (1923) *''The Rejected Woman'' (1924) *''The Midnight Girl'' (1925) *''Daughters Who Pay'' (1925) *''Punchinello'' (1926) *''How to Handle Women'' (1928) *''The Veiled Woman'' (1929) *''Prisoners'' (1929) *''The Thirteenth Chair'' (1929) 1930s *''Such Men Are Dangerous'' (1930) *''King of Jazz'' (1930) *''Wild Company'' (1930) *''Renegades'' (1930) *''Viennese Nights'' (1930) *''Oh, For a Man!'' (1930) *''Dracula'' (1931) *''50 Million Frenchmen'' (1931) *''Women of All Nations'' (1931) *''The Black Camel'' (1931) *''Broadminded'' (1931) *''Murders in the Rue Morgue'' (1932) *''White Zombie'' (1932) *''Chandu the Magician'' (1932) *''The Death Kiss'' (1932) *''Island of Lost Souls'' (1932) *''The Whispering Shadow'' (1933) *''Night of Terror'' (1933) *''International House'' (1933) *''The Devils in Love'' (1933) *''The Black Cat'' (1934) *''Gift of Gab'' (1934) *''The Return of Chandu'' (1934) (film serial also released as two feature films) *''The Mysterious Mr. Wong'' (1934) *''Chandu on the Magic Island'' (1935) (One of two feature versions of the serial The Return of Chandu) *''The Best Man Wins'' (1935) *''Mark of the Vampire'' (1935) *''The Mystery of the Mary Celeste'' (released in the USA as Phantom Ship) (1935) *''The Raven'' (1935) *''Murder by Television'' (1935) *''The Invisible Ray'' (1936) *''Postal Inspector'' (1936) *''Shadow of Chinatown'' (1936) (film serial also released as a feature film) *''S.O.S. Coast Guard'' (1937) (film serial also released as a 1942 feature film) *''The Phantom Creeps'' (1939) (film serial also released as a feature film) *''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) *''The Gorilla'' (1939) *''Ninotchka'' (1939) *''The Dark Eyes of London'' (1939) 1940s *''The Saint's Double Trouble'' (1940) *''Black Friday'' (1940) *''The Devil Bat'' (1940) *''You'll Find Out'' (1940) *''Invisible Ghost'' (1941) *''The Black Cat'' (1941) *''Spooks Run Wild'' (1941) *''The Wolf Man'' (1941) *''Black Dragons'' (1942) *''The Ghost of Frankenstein'' (1942) *''S.O.S. Coast Guard'' (1942) *''The Corpse Vanishes'' (1942) *''Night Monster'' (1942) *''Bowery at Midnight'' (1942) *''The Ape Man'' (1943) *''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' (1943) *''Ghosts on the Loose'' (1943) *''The Return of the Vampire'' (1943) *''Voodoo Man'' (1944) *''Return of the Ape Man'' (1944) *''One Body Too Many'' (1944) *''Zombies on Broadway'' (1945) *''The Body Snatcher'' (1945) *''Genius at Work'' (1946) *''Scared to Death'' (1947) *''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' (1948) 1950s *''Old Mother Riley Meets the Vampire'' (1952) *''Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla'' (1952) *''Glen or Glenda'' (1953) *''Bride of the Monster'' (1955) *''The Black Sleep'' (1956) *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' (1959) (his last film) Other films This includes unfinished films and declined or cancelled roles. *''The Right to Dream'' (1924) *''Luxury'' (1930) *''Dracula (vaudeville version)'' (1930) *''Frankenstein'' (1931) *''Thrillers'' (1932) *''The Suicide Club'' (1932) *''The Empty Cahir'' (1932) *''Conception'' (1933) *''The Invisible Man'' (1933) *''The Return of Frankenstein'' (1933) *''Pagan Fury'' (1934) *''Murder at the Vanities'' (1934) *''Vampire of the Skies'' (1935) *''Cagliostro'' (1935) *''Dracula's Daughter'' (1936) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1939) *''Old Mother Riley Meets the Vampire 2'' (1953) *''The Final Curtain'' (1956) *''Tomb of the Vampire'' (1956) Television *''Backstage at the Spa Theater'' (August 6, 1947) *''The Guy LeBow Show'' (1948) *''Texaco Star Theatre'' (September 27, 1949) *''Texaco Star Theatre'' (October 8, 1949) *''Suspense'' (episode "The Cask of Amontillado" October 11, 1949) *''Celebrity Time'' (January 22, 1950) *''Bonnie Maid Versatile Varieties'' (January 27, 1950) *''Starlit Time'' (May 21, 1950) *''The Spiedel Show'' (October 2, 1950) *''Okay, Mother'' (December 28, 1950) *''The Charlie Chester Show'' (April 14, 1951) BBC *''Ship’s Reporter'' (December 11, 1951) *''The House of Wax Premiere'' (April 16, 1953) *''You Asked For It'' (July 27, 1953) *''The Spade Cooley Show'' (October 31, 1953) *''The Red Skelton Show'' (June 15, 1954) with Peter Lorre, Lon Chaney, Jr. and Maila Nurmi (as Vampira) *''Metropolitan State Hospital Interview'' (August 1, 1955) *''The Tom Duggan Show'' (1956) *''The Black Sleep Premiere'' (June 27, 1956) Select Theatre Credits *''The Red Poppy'' - Dec 20, 1922 - Dec 1922 *''Arabesque'' - Oct 20, 1925 - Nov 07, 1925 *''Open House'' - Dec 14, 1925 - Feb 1926 *''Devil in the Cheese'' - Dec 29, 1926 - May 1927 *''Dracula'' - Oct 05, 1927 - May 1928 *''Murder at the Vanities'' - Sep 12, 1933 - Mar 10, 1934 Further reading * Gary Don Rhodes (1997). [https://books.google.com/books?id=Aueo3mOrIKIC&printsec=frontcover Lugosi. His Life in Films, on Stage, and in the Hearts of Horror Lovers]. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland. References *Béla Lugosi on IMDb Lugosi, Bela